Magman
|ability=Burning (from Burnis and Magoos) |category=Boss |card number = 5}} Magman is a boss in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. He is fought inside Neo Star’s active volcano. He is a large being made entirely out of magma, and is able to manipulate the burning-hot magma that he dwells in. As well as attacking Kirby with magma, Magman is also capable of summoning fleets of fire-based enemies that will attack Kirby for him. He is notable for being one of the few bosses with two phases fought in the same arena, as well as spending the majority of the fight in the background and not directly fighting Kirby. His affiliation with Dark Matter is never revealed. It is not known if he was directly created by the entity or if he was simply possessed during the fight like the previous bosses Acro or Adeleine, or even just being aggressive or protecting territory. Games ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards As Kirby delves deeper into Neo Star's largest volcano, he reaches a volcanic crater. Magman arises from the magma and the fight begins. In the first phase, Kirby is confined to four small platforms while Magman stays in the background and out of Kirby's reach. Many Magoo arise from the magma at some parts during the battle, which can be inhaled and later used as ammo. Magman attacks by using the magma inside the arena to form pillars of magma which lift up the platforms and plow into Kirby, or surround the platforms and close in on them to ensnare Kirby with the magma. Attacking these pillars is the only way to damage Magman during this phase. After being damaged enough, Magman charges after Kirby until they reach a large platform of solid magma. In this phase, Magman fights Kirby himself, and as such, Kirby is able to damage him up close by hitting him in the face. At the beginning of this phase (as well as after every attack), Magman will turn into a pool of liquid magma and charge at Kirby, summoning three Burnis to battle right after. In addition to this and spewing out a large beacon of fire, Magman is able to cause rocks to fall from the ceiling. These rocks can be inhaled and used as ammo, and are often clustered in the vacuum, allowing Kirby to attack with multiple rocks at a time in the form of a cube-shaped projectile. After being defeated, Magman withers and cools into the solid rock of the arena, leaving Kirby with another Crystal Shard. Etymology Magman's name is a portmanteau of "magma" and "man." His Japanese name, ヨガン (Yogan), comes from the Japanese word for lava, ようがん/溶岩/熔岩 (Yōgan). Trivia thumb|The Magman look-alikes. *An enemy in ''Kirby Mass Attack called Magu bears a resemblance to Magman; its name is also the same as Magoo's. *Pyribbit, the boss of Endless Explosions in Kirby: Triple Deluxe, summons lava pillar foes that resemble Magman during the second phase of the fight. These foes charge at Kirby from the background much like the magma pillars from the actual Magman battle. Artwork K64 Magman.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Gallery Screen45.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Magman Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Magman-rendered.gif|Render from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Sprites K64 Magman sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' de:Magman it:Magman ja:ヨガン Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Male characters